March 2025
March 2025 During the month of March, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. Premier League: MD28 Stoke City Post-match Interview "Credit where it is due, players stepped up today. Deputy Captain Reece Oxford claimed two headers direct from corners. Two assists for Kieran Dowell too, who has picked up the set-piece threat since our injury to Ward-Prowse. We could have defended better, but I am honestly more than happy with the performance. But it counts for nothing if we are to then loosen our grip against Liverpool who sit in sixth." Premier League: MD29 Liverpool Post-match Interview "Bar two sloppy goals given away at the end of the halves, that was a solid performance and one that I am thrilled with. Hudson-Odoi continued his fine streak of form with two crucial goals that gave us the lead when we needed it most. Everton and Southampton next which are absolutely must-win games. Ideally, we'll come away with 2 clean sheets too!" Premier League: MD30 Everton Post-match Interview "Perfect. They had us penned in for long periods of the game but we defended resiliently and countered swiftly! Callum continued his streak in front of goal, though at the expense of Pellegri it would seem. We got exactly what we wanted from this match and we continue our fantastic unbeaten streak at Huish Park this season! Dowell netting against the team that just sold him was interesting. He was reluctant to celebrate as it seems most Everton fans aren't pleased about him leaving. But he was in good company as I made sure Sigurdsson and Besic got minutes too. They can't spend 90 minutes booing everyone so by the time Dowell came on, they were pretty tired!" Premier League: MD31 Southampton Post-match Interview "Talk about jinxes... Our perfect home record comes crashing down at the hands of a former player. It's a bitter pill to swallow but these things happen. Our rotated side did the best they could but in the end, Southampton wanted it more. We just need to pick ourselves up and try again after the International break!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review An impressive month that lost legs at the last hurdle. A lot of the defensive discipline from earlier in the season has gone out of the window. Perhaps this is from the nerves of leading the Premier League with only 7 games to go now? Assuming United win their games in hand, we have a six-point gap. Meaning we can afford two more loses at most. Manchester City, Arsenal and Spurs are on the horizon, but there are other tricky fixtures akin to Southampton that could also trip us up. One of which is a trip to St. James Park which is where we lost season that effectively dropped us from top of the table and out of the top four. In fact, historically, it doesn't look promising. Here are our next seven opponents and our results against this in the second half of last season: It's a little poetic then that in order to achieve the impossible, we must beat the seven gatekeepers who pulled us under this time last year. It's an opportunity to show how far we have come as a team. If we want to upset the establishment and cause the biggest Title shock since Leicester, we will need to overcome the greatest of all obstacles—the mental pressure of not wanting to throw it away again as we did last time. The good news is that we could secure the title by winning 5 of these matches. Sooner if United drop points. But perhaps the real objective here is to beat all of them so that no one can say anything against our credentials. It all starts with a trip to Crystal Palace. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Callum Hudson-Odoi once again! His performances have justified his selection of this award as well as a likely EPL POTM award too! 5 goals in 4 games and someone who was desperately missed against Southampton—any success for this season will hinge on his ability to carry the goal-scoring burden at times. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.